


Bastard Son

by Annie6211



Series: The Bastard Son: Johnny Storm [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees Johnny Storm on the TV and gets curious....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bastard Son

Peter poured more milk into his cereal. These were his favorite types of nights. His parents had just got back from a mission and were too tired to do much more than sit down and eat whatever didn’t take a lot of effort to make. He was enjoying some cereal, while his Dad was wolfing down a pair of hot pockets, and Pops was eating a reheated pizza.

He was comfortably sitting in the middle of both his parents and they were watching some monster truck rally. Pops didn’t really care about it, so he was only have paying attention. That’s why he didn’t really react to it until Peter gasped.

“Here we have a special guest! Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four! Alright!” the announcer gestured to the blonde next to him in a racing suit. “He’s gonna be taking on our Flaming Realm of Death!” The blonde, Johnny, snorted.

“I think I can handle a flame or two. Human Torch? Duh?”

Peter gaped at the TV screen, but Dad and Pops didn’t seem to notice. Was he just being insane and seeing things? Peter shook his head. No. No. This ‘Johnny Storm’ looked shockingly like a younger, more hotheaded version of his Pops.

“Uh….guys, are you seeing this?” he checked. Next to him his Dad rolled his eyes.

“I know right? Storm is almost as arrogant as me, and that’s saying something!” Dad snickered and Pops rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face, before turning back to his pizza. Peter shook his head and his Dad raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“That’s not…” Peter gestured to the TV screen then to his Pops, who still had a clueless look on his face. His Dad got it though, and promptly started laughing.

“What?” Pops was starting to get annoyed with being the one not to know. Peter rolled his eyes.

“Pops! He looks just like you!” Peter finally came out and said it. He turned to stare at the TV, scrunching up his brow before shrugging.

“A bit, I guess.”

“A bit?!” Peter blurted. His Dad nodded his agreement, wicked smirk curling his lips.

“There’s a reason for this Peter. We just weren’t going to tell you for awhile…” he took a deep breath. “He’s your father’s bastard son. Congratulations, you’re a brother.”

“Tony!”


End file.
